Episode 28
Summary Leez becomes irritated with the little boy calling her Shorty so she decides to pick him up and shake him to scare him a little, but finds herself unable to lift him at all, no matter how hard she tries. The boy responds by patting the top of her head, which only makes her more flustered, and so she runs away. The little boy overhears a pair of thieves in the nearby alley plotting to steal Lorraine's box. He has to make a choice between dealing with the box or following Leez, and decides on the latter, setting off in Leez's direction. Leez stops when winded, and is confused about the weird feeling that washed over her when the brat patted her head; she then tries to understand the feeling of ineptitude from being unable to lift him . She then notices a vendor nearby selling curry mushrooms for only one gold coin each, and she gets the inspiration of using one to cook a delicious birthday meal for Asha. Suddenly, there is a commotion caused by the thieves—a half and a quarter—stealing the box, and at the same time the curry mushroom seller is down to the last mushroom, so she has a quick decision to make... 1-28 can't lift.png|rooted position 1-28 head pat.png|odd sensation 1-28 Leez's imagination.png|birthday celebration Currygom's comment If she finds herself cringing now, how is she going to deal with this in the future...? Afterword Episode 28 is shorter than usual because of the popularity vote. I sketched it out like I normally do, but when I started the popular vote section, my schedule became too complicated... T_T Vacation is only a dream, and I just want to go see a movie. Is Inception really all that interesting? Whenever I say anything like this, someone puts a movie spoiler in the comments. Since I'm aware of this, I'll look at the comments after I see the movie. Haha ■ These two both appeared in the Best Challenge version as a duo, but the setting and incident were completely different. Don't the woman's pupils and teeth look suspicious? Like it says at the end, she is a half-blood, but from which sura clan? The two half-bloods in Episode 12 appear to have the heritage of a completely different sura clan... ■ Some of you may be asking how a half-blood could get past the checkpoint and make it into the city... In Episode 12, weren't the half hunters headed to Atera with the half-bloods? It only takes the sura sensor to detect them, but there are other ways to get in, Of course, they would need different ways from pure-bloods. I briefly talked about it in the Episode 13 afterword. It's similar to when Asha passed through with Leez, who needed the magician to sponsor her. This process will be explained in more detail later. ■ Do you see the price of Garuda feathers on the small sign there? (If you squint a lot, it looks like 50/0.00, or 50 gold coins.) Half hunters were tempted by Maruna's wings for that reason. If that's the price for one feather, then imagine what the price of an entire wing must be...hehehehe. Of course, if you calculate the price based on quantity, feathers are cheaper than eyes. There's a huge difference in cost based on the amount you can obtain from a single body. However, getting these from half-bloods is difficult. ■ As Leez says in Episode 2, curry mushrooms appear randomly in all kind of places. "Once I opened my front door and there were a lot of them" could even happen. Of course, this would be less likely than winning the lottery. ■ I wanted to draw everything deliciously... T_T T_T T_T I am amazed by anyone who can draw delicious scenes with only a few colors, but when I took on the challenge... ■ Not only does Leez imagine herself as a great cook, she actually is. Her cooking skills are quite good. She can chop, slice, and dice well, she can knead dough well, and she can even make appetizers (?) like dumplings well. She's amazing at it. However, she has one fault, as mentioned on her profile—she makes mistakes because she reads recipes incorrectly...It's not just a matter of looking at the words all wrong; there's a more fundamental problem. Notes * Leez was also supposed to cook lunch for everyone on her birthday. * God Kubera probably used the transcendental Rooted Foot to stay in place. * God Kubera's reaction (!) is probably from recognizing Leez as the one who has his name. For now, we still do not know the exact reason for Leez's reaction. * In the very last panel, a portion of God Kubera's cloak is visible behind Leez. * In Currygom's afterword, she seems to be suggesting that the two thieves are of Yaksha clan heritage, compared to the kids in Episode 12 who were of Garuda clan heritage. This was confirmed in the character profiles in Volume 3. * This was a shorter episode because it also included the results of the first popularity poll, which appeared on Naver but not Webtoons. References